Un marché
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Le Comte a conclu un marché avec la Congrégation. Allen est échangé contre 5 ans de paix. Mais les exorcistes ne veulent pas et vont à sa recherche.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hoshimo**

**Auteure: Dana**

**Note: Si le prologue est, peut-être (je l'ai pas encore écri, j'en suis pas sûre...) les chapitres seront moins longs...**

* * *

Prologue

À minuit passé, dans les lugubres couloirs de la congrégation, Lenalee, un air inquiet sur le visage, allait d'un bon pas vers la section scientifique. Elle passa l'entrée, regarda les scientifiques à moitié endormis, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère, le grand-intendant.

Lenalee se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis interpella Komui, son frère aîné.

-Nii-san? Nii-san, je...

Elle s'interrompit, et repartit, maudissant l'absence de son frère. La jeune femme couru dans les couloirs, mais s'arrêta soudainement en reconnaissant la voix de Komui. Elle se cacha par instinct, écoutant les deux personnes qui approchaient.

-Quoi? s'exclama sans essayer de cacher le bruit le Grand-Intendant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Sans même m'en parler? En avez-vous au moins discuté avec les maréchaux?

-Il fallait agir rapidement, dit calmement l'autre.

Lenalee frissonna. Cette voix, elle l'entendait dans ses cauchemars. C'était celle de Luberier.

-Et puis, continua Luberier, nous avons pu garder l'Innocence. Le marcher était bon.

Un silence emplit de tension prit place à la fin de ces paroles.

-Bon, fit Komui une fois calmé. Et que ferons-nous pendant cinq ans?

_Cinq ans?_ s'interrogea Lenalee. _Mais de quoi parlent-ils?_

-Nous renforcerons les exorciste et en trouveront d'autre! répondit Luberier.

-Et qu'adviendra-t-il d'Allen? demanda gravement le frère de Lenalee.

Lenalee, qui elle était perdue.

-Ce n'est plus a nous d'en décider, répondit l'autre. Mais plutôt au Comte Millénaire.

Lenalee trembla sous le le choc. Elle venait de comprendre. Les hommes passèrent devant elle, ne la remarquant pas. Lenalee n'entendit que vaguement le restant de la conversation, en proie aux pensés noirs qui l'envahissaient. Car la nouvelle atroce, même si elle ne savait pas tout, la faisait souffrir, de même que les autres exorcistes quand ils l'apprendraient.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'interphone la voix du Grand-Intendant se fit entendre:

-_Attention! Demande importante! TOUS les exorcistes ainsi que TOUS les maréchaux sont demandés à la section scientifique! Je répète: TOUS les exorcistes ainsi que TOUS les maréchaux sont demandés à la section scientifique!_

C'est ainsi que les quatre maréchaux ainsi que les exorcistes se retrouvèrent devant Komui.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, puis commença son discours:

-Hier soir, j'ai appris une terrible nouvelle.

Lenalee avait les larmes aux yeux, mais personne ne le remarqua. Et son grand frère continua:

-Le Comte Millénaire a proposé un marcher, très vite accepté par l'inspecteur Luberier.

Lavi était de plus en plus intrigué et inquiet. Il n'était pas rare qu'on appelle tous les maréchaux, mais les exorcistes? De plus, Le ton ainsi que le regard de Komui ne prévoyaient rien de bon. Et le Grand-Intendant continua:

-Il nous a offert cinq années sans que les akumas évoluent et que les Noés attaquent.

Kanda ne se sentait pas beaucoup impliqué dans cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour son quotidien, après tout? Et Komui continua:

-En échange, le Comte veut...

Komui buta sur ses mots. Avant les paroles suivantes,personne n'avait remarqué la disparition d'Allen.

Personne sauf Lenalee. Et il continua:

-Le Comte a reçu Allen. Ou plutôt, c'était le 14e qu'il désirait. Le seul côté positif, c'est que nous avons pu garder l'innocence d'Allen.

Komui avait dit cette dernière phrase sans réelle conviction.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_Allen venait de manger son souper, il alla donc à sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Il était tard, environ 23h 30. __L'inspecteur Link, parti à une conférence avec son supérieur, l'interpella alors qu'il montait une grande série de marche:_

_-Walker! Vous devez venir sur le champ!_

_-Eh... Ok! Je descends._

_Plus tard, lorsque Allen posa le pied sur la dernière marche, il apprit la nouvelle._  
_À cet instant, on pu voir sur son visage légèrement baissé s'afficher de la tristesse, de l'indignation et de la colère. Mais, personne ne le vit, car Link s'était retourné._

_-En outre, dit Allen, vous m'échenger contre cinq PETITES années de calme, c'est bien cela?_

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit rapidement l'inspecteur._

_-Vraiment? fit sarcastiquement Allen. Alors montrez-moi ce qui n'est pas aussi simple!_

_Link se tut._

_Une réponse en soi._

_Allen ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, des pensées confuses se mélangeaient puis retournaient au néant avant même qu'il puisse leur prêter attention. À cet instant, Allen aurait voulu faire comme eux, et disparaître avant qu'on ne le voit._

_ Link commença à marcher vers le salon de la Congrégation, et dit:_

_ -Viens, nous allons être en retard! _

_L'intéresser le suivit, emportant avec lui ses pensées vite oubliées. Celles-ci le menèrent à chanter dans son esprit._

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare wo chita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Fin du flash-back_

Allen était à présent bien assez loin de la Congrégation. Présentement dans une charrette, en face du Comte Millénaire, il regardait par la fenêtre un paysage qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Il repensait à tous ce qui c'était passé depuis ces derniers temps.

_Flash-back le retour_

_Arrivés sur "l'ascenseur", Allen et Link se placèrent en silence derrière l'inspecteur Luberier. Ce dernier ce retourna, et ils eurent droit à un sourire sadique._

_-Mon cher Allen Walker, fit Luberrier. Je suis ravi de vous revoir._

_Allen ne répondit pas._

_Devant ce silence, Luberier reprit:_

_-Bon, Walker, il faudra passer voir Evlaska pour reprendre votre Innocence._

_Allen se décida à ne pas répondre.  
C'est donc en silence qu'ils se rendirent au sous-sol devant l'exorciste._

_-Evlaska, vous devez reprendre l'Innocence d'Allen Walker, ordonna implacablement l'inspecteur Luberier._

_Allen avança, se laissant prendre par les étranges bras d'Evlaska. Ils étaient innombrables et fourmillaient sur le corp d'Allen, en particulier sur son bras gauche. Une sensation de déchirement se fit rescentir à son épaule, puis on vit les membres d'Evlaska tirer._

_Allen hurla à plein poumon. De l'extérieur, on voyait des ligament maintenirent le bras à l'épaule._

_-Tout doux, Innocence... Laisse-toi aller, chuchota Evlaska._

_Soudain, une lumière verte jaillit dus bras encore rattaché et une vive douleur se retourna contre son propriétaire. Allen hurla de nouveau, et il commença à manqué de souflle. Il avait les yeux équarquillé par la douleur lancinante provoqué par l'innocence qui semblait se fachée._

_-ARÊTE! INNOCENCE! INOSENSU! cria Allen en se débattant._

_-Mais que se passe-t-il, Evlaska? demanda Luberier._

_-L'Innocence se débat. Elle semble ne pas vouloir quittée pour une deuxième fois Allen, constata sombrement l'exorciste._

_Evlaska inspira, puis tira de toute ses forces. L'Innocence suivi, puis descendit rejoindre les autres Innocences._

_Allen hurla, rescentant la douleur au centuple de se que lui avait fait Tiky._

_Ensuite, se fut le calme. Le silence. Et l'attente._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'Evlaska dépose Allen sur l'ascenceur. Ce dernier se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tombé. Il avait le vertige. Et Allen tomba, ayant perdu connaissance._

_Il s'était réveillé dans une charrette, en face du Comte Millénaire._

_-Ah! Tu te réveilles enfin, avait dit le Comte en souriant._

_Allen se releva, sur ses gardes._

_-Si tu veux savoir, nous sommes le soir, reprit son ennemi. Hmm... Tu n'as pas l'air très bien..._

_-Je..., fit Allen, avnt d'être pris par une crise de toux._

_Allen toussa jusqu'à en cracher du sang, puis il s'évanoui pour une deuxième fois_

* * *

_Allen se réveilla couché dans une chambre mal éclairée. Après quelques minutes, il se leva du lit, et finalement ouvrit la porte de la chambre._

_À l'extérieur, ce trouvait un couloir plus ou moins sinueux où plusieurs portes menaient à des salles inconnues. Allen avança tout droit, sans prêter attention à la multitude de portes. Plus loins, on appercevait de la lumière._

_Rendu à celle-ci, Allen pu voir quelques Noahs (le Comte, Road, Tiky, les Jasdavid, Lulubel et Sheryl, le père de Road) qui discutaient autour d'une table._

_Le Comte Millénaire se retourna, puis déclara, son habituel sourire collé au lèvres:_

_-Mon cher petit 14e! Voici les Noahs, ceux qui te garderons jusqu'à ton éveil!_

_-C'est Allen, fit automatiquement Allen._

_Les supposés "gardiens" l'examinèrent, et Tiky prit la parole:_

_-Comment ça, le garder?_

_-Vous vous séparerez la garde d'Allen jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le 14e, répondit le Comte. Il passera 5 jours avec chacun de vous!_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin! FFinni! j'espère que vous avez aimé(e)s!**

**À la prochaine pour le chapitre un! (Qui se passeras avec Tiky!)**

**Musique: Celle du 14e ou Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Tyki

**Auteure: Dana**

**Disclaimer: Ils apartiennent tous à Hoshino, exepté Mydna, Constance, les voisins de tables à Allen et SURTOUT la carotte invincible.**

**Note: Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais le chapitre 1 n'est pas plus court que le prologue. (vraiment pas)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Jour 1

À 8h et quart, tout était décidé. Les premières journées commançaient maintenant et elles se passeraient avec Tyki Mikk. On présenterait Allen comme un neveu.

Mais avant de faire n'importe quoi, avait dit Road, ils devaient aller magasiner pour des vêtements car Allen n'avait qu'une tenue.

C'est ainsi que Tyki et Allen se retrouvèrent à la Grand-Place d'une riche ville d'Anglettere.

-Hmm... Quel genre de vêtements aimes-tu? demanda Tiky.

-Quelques choses de simples, comme une chemise et un pantalon..., fit Allen, un peu gêné par la situation.

Le Noé lui expliqua où on trouvait se genre de vêtement, et ils allèrent dans un magasin appelé: _Hommes du monde._ Ils prirent quelques vêtements, et sur l'insistance de Tyki, un uniforme de la noblesse.

Intrigué, Allen demanda:

-Pourquoi cet uniforme? Il coute une fortune et je n'en veux pas...

-C'est parce que je suis un Baron, et que demain je suis invité au chateau pour un bal. Comme je dois te "garder", tu viendras et je tiens à ce que tu sois présentable.

Allen se tut et détourna la tête. Il savait faire une multitude de choses: Jongler, faire des acrobaties, jouer au poker, nager et se battre! Mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait appris à danser. Alors, comment avouer ça à un un Noé (qui avait failli le tuer) sans se faire ridiculiser?

Après y avoir réfléchi, Allen conclu que se taire était la meilleure solution pour maintenant.

À la fin du magasinage, il était 11h 30, alors ils mangèrent dans un restaurant. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, puisque tout deux était méfiant.

Ensuite, vers 1 h, ils rentrèrent, et Tyki fit le tour de la maison à Allen. La chambre de ce dernier était celle où il s'était réveillé. Finalement, ils jouèrent au poker et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Jour 2

Tyki était indécis. Bientôt, lui et Allen allait devoir aller au château du roi. Mais le garçon dormait encore et Tyki hésitait à le réveiller. Devait-il le laisser dormir et manquer cette journée de festivité au palais, où le roi avait grandement insister pour qu'il viennent, ou allait-il pénétrer dans la chambre d'Allen et le réveiller? Il avait failli le tuer par deux fois, ils venaient de "l'acheter" et en plus il était encore méfiant.

Mais bon, la colère du roi était plus dangeureuse que celle d'Allen...

Alors, Tyki prit la décision de le réveilller.

Il entra dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Celui-ci cria:

-NON! NON! MANA! NON!

* * *

_Allen était debout dans le salon de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, les sentiments se bouleversants dans sa tête. Tristesse, colère et incompréhension dominait tout._

_Devant lui, Mana, son père adoptif._

_Derrière lui, son maître, le Maréchal Cross, lui criant d'éliminer ce traître qu'était Mana, lui ayant implanté la mémoire du 14e. Mais Allen se refusait à se geste._

_Alors, Mana dit:_

_-Allen... je suis désolé..._

_Étrangement, il avait maintenant un couteau dans les mains. Mana le pointa vers son coeur et y enfonça le couteau._

_-NON! NON! MANA! NON!_

Allen sentit des mains sur ses épaules. Des mains qui le secouait.

-Mana, gémit-il.

Ensuite, il se souvaint. Mana était mort. Allen trembla, aussi triste que quand il l'avait appris. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappella le Maréchal Cross, réalité et rêve se mélengeant.

En plein brouillard confus, Allen se souvint finalement de la Congrégation. À ce souvenir, il se détendit quelque peu, puis se releva.

Pour faire face à Tyki.

* * *

Tyki secouait doucement Allen pour le réveiller. Alors qu'il rêvait, ce dernier se raidit puis trembla, et se détendit finalement.

-Mais de quoi peut-il rêver, soupira le Noé.

Soudain, Allen se redressa, faisant sursauter Tyki qui se recula prestement.

-Ty... Tyki? croassa Allen, confus.

Le Noé resta silencieux pendant un instant. Ensuite, il déclara:

-Nous sommes invités au château, je te l'ai dit hier. On doit y être dans 30 minutes...

-Ah, fit Allen, comprenant enfin ce que Tyki faisait dans sa chambre.

Cest ainsi qu'ils partirent en carosse vers le chateau.

* * *

Au chateau

Le carosse stoppa net, puis Tyki et Allen en débarquètent. Ils passèrent par un immense porte, prirent quelques couloirs et arrivèrentau salon, où était déjà présent une trentaine de personnes.

Une femme qui les avait vu leur fit un beau sourire et s'en vint vers eux, vite accompagnée d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année.

-Bien le bonjour, Baron Tyki Mikk, les aborda la dame. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Mes salutations à vous ausi, Dame Constance, répondit avec grâce le Noé. Ce jeune homme est mon neveu, il se nomme Allen Walker.

La femme détailla Allen du regard, un sourire au lèvres. Ensuite, elle montra l'adolescente derrière elle et dit:

-Voici ma cousine Mydna Iambe.

Tyki s'agenouilla et baisa galamment la main de la jeune Mydna sous le regad éberluer d'Allen.

-Donc, monsieur Tyki, vous n'avez toujours pas prit d'épouse? demanda Constance avec un regard suggestif.

Le baron émit un petit rire avant de répondre:

-Eh non, Sheryl ne m'a pas encore convaincue! Et puis, j'ai passé l'âge du mariage.

Allen et Mydna écoutait l'échange attentivement, le premier en était ahuri et la deuxième semblait trouver ça normal.

-Mais il n'y as pas d'âge pour se marier! Moi-même, je me suis remarier le moi dernier. Malheureusement, il est chez un médecin, il parait qu'il a été empoisonné. D'après le diagnostic, il va mourir.

Le tout avec le sourire. De quoi faire froid dans le dos.

-Ah. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, remarqua Tyki.

À cette remarque, Mydna gloussa et dit:

-Je dois dire que ma chère cousine y est habituée. C'est son cinquante-quatrième mari qui meurt en cinq ans!

-Que voulez-vous? soupira Constance. Je suis une veuve éplaurer...

La conversation dura encore un peu puis l'on annonça:

-Le roi George premier arrive!

Le roi George était un homme grand et musclé, le genre qu'on ne veut pas mettre en colère.

L'arrivée du roi causa le départ de Constance et Mydna, ainsi qu'une vague de murmure. Tyki s'addressa à Allen:

-Je m'en vais. Tu peux visiter le château, et présente toi comme mon neveu. Je suis baron, il faudra que tu dises mon titre. Ok?

Allen ocha la tête. Lorsque Tyki fut partit, il se sentit soulagé, mais aussi un peu perdu. Il chercha du regard Mydna, seule personne qu'il connaissait quelque peu qui était valide pour l'instant, étant donner l'étrangeté des maris de Constance.

Le nombre de personnage ayant augmenté, il n'était pas aisé de trouver quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi Allen ne trouva pas la jeune fille. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il partit donc visiter le palais comme le lui avait suggérer Tyki. Mais il ne pus aller bien loin car il fut accosté par quelques personnes. Et poli comme il est, Allen ne pus leur demander de partir, et l'avant-midi se passa ainsi, au gré des rencontres d'Allen.

* * *

Le roi se leva de son trône, attirant ainsi les regards et l'attention des personnes présentes.

-L'heure de dîner est arriver. Notre Majesté se déplacera vers la salle-à-manger. Vous la rejoindrez dans dix minutes, déclara le majordome.

Le roi sortit dans le silence le plus complet, puis, lorsqu'il fut parti, les conversations reprirent.

* * *

Allen était perdu dans la foule. Il étouffait, peu habitué à être dans une foule. Désespéremment, il cherchait les coins de la salle. L'annonce du roi n'arrangeait rien, il recevais multitude de coups de coudes, et un mal de tête commençais à poindre.

Alors qu'Allen avait abandonner l'idée de pouvoir un jour se reposer, l'on annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Comme la foule partait en petit groupe, Allen n'eu qu'à en suivre un pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Celle-ci était trois fois plus grande que le salon de la Congrégation de l'ombre, et cinq table y était installé, tous les couverts étaient mis.

Un serviteur demanda poliment l'indentité d'Allen, puis, après avoir eu sa réponse, le conduisi entre un homme et une femme.

Dans l'assiète d'Allen se trouvait un stek, des patates pilées et des carottes. Une chance qu'il n'avait plus sont innocence.

-Qui es-tu? fit la femme, le regard hautain et un air de dégout sur son visage.

-Je suis Allen Walker, neveu du Baron Tiky Mikk, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

La femme prit un air outré, et reprit:

-Un vrai fainéant celui-là! Pourquoi dois-je toujours être entouré de paresseux!

Pas très heureux d'être le voisin d'une telle femme, Allen se retourna pour voir si l'homme était plus abordable.

-Toi, tu m'as l'air intelligent! remarqua son voisin.

-Euh... Si on veux.., répondit le garçon, intrigué.

-Je le savais! Alors tu dois comprendre le génialissisme de ma super invention! Je sais comment rendre une carotte INVINCIBLE!

Allen fit des yeux ronds. Quel intérêt y avait-il a rendre une carotte invincible?

Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de poser sa question, le roi, pour la première fois de la journée, prit la parole.

-Je vous souhaite à tous un bon dîner au palais, et j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au bal.

Il se tut, s'assit et les conversations reprirent.

Allen gouta au plat, qui était très bon et, avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser sa question, l'homme dit:

-Disons plutôt indestructible. Mais l'important, c'est que je pourrais en faire à l'échelle mondiale, faisant ainsi révolutionner le monde! Depuis le temps que je dis que les carottes étaient la solution à tous les problèmes! Enfin, j'ai ma preuve... Tu veux savoir de quoi elle est faite? Dans une chambre close à 54.87 mètres d'altitude, un jour ensoleillé et sans nuage, la températre humide, j'ai prit un flacon pouvant contenir 4,008 litre de liquide, et j'y ai mis 0.12 l d'eau gazifié contenant les six minéraux principaux, puis brassé de haut en bas pendant 1.1332 minute en d'une vitesse constante de 13.65477 k/h et...

Alors que le garçon continuait son babillage, Allen fini son plat. Lorsqu'il vit que certaine personne commençait à partir, il fut soulagé de quitté le... fou? qui lui servait de voisin.

Et s'est ainsi qu'arriva l'instant du bal. Comme il ne savait pas danser, Allen ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, soit elle du jardin extérieur. Là-bas, tout était calme, les seuls bruits étaient la lointaine musique, le siflement des oiseaux et le calme bruissements des feuiles. Une brise fraîche souflla, soulevant les cheveux éparpilliés d'Allen. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, bercer par les roucoulements d'oiseau.

Plus tard, Tyki vint le chercher et ils repartirent en carosse vers leurs maisons.

* * *

Jour 3

Ce jour là, il ne se passa rien, chacun à se reposer de la journée d'hier. Ils s'évitèrent, ayant du mal à faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un qui était leur pire ennemi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

* * *

Jour 4

Le quatrième jour fut a peu près le même que le troisième jusqu'à ce que Tyki dise:

-Prépare tes affaires, nous allons chez le Comte pour souper, c'est lui qui vient d'appeler... Pour un autre repa familialle!

Ils allèrent, à pied, cette fois, chez le Comte. Road accouru lorsqu'elle vit Allen et lui sauta au cou en disant:

-AAAAAAAAAAAALLLEN!

-euh... Salut, dit-il en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Derrière, les Jasdavid se pointait de leur fusi en disant leur salutation à Tyki et Allen. Plus loin, dans la chambre à manger, se trouvait Wisely, Lulubelle, Sheryl, Relo et le Comte. À tour de rôle, ils vinrent les saluer, et Road lacha finalement Allen qui en fut grandement soulahé.

-Alors, que mange-t-on, Comte? demanda Lulubelle.

-Des hambugers. HIII! Désolé, ils vont bruler! cria le Comte Millénaire ne partant à toute vitesse.

-QUOI? Pas encore des hambugers... Je vais faire une dépression, gémit David.

Lulubelle les foudraya du regard, le faisant taire. Un silence pesant s'installa personne n'osant prendre la parole. Surtout Allen, qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.

Puis, après ce qui sembla durer des heures pour Allen, Road prit la parole:

-Allons à la cuisine, j'ai froid!

-ouais... d'accord, aquiesça Jasdero.

Sur la table trainait des livres, et Road déclara, tout en s'assisant :

-Allez, pas de souper pour seux qui ne m'aide pas à faire mes devoirs!

-Quoi? s'étrandla Tyki. Encore tes devoirs? Tu nous lâche pas avec ça!

Mais il s'assit tout de même, comme les autres personnes.

Après qu'ils aient fait plus ou moins sérieusement ses devoirs, le Comte se pointa avec une cinquantaine d'hambugers brulés. Ce qui provoqua évidemment un ralement chez les Jasdavids.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que j'y peut s'ils ont brûler? se défendit le comte. Aller, vous aites mieux de manger de toute façon.

Et comme dit plus tôt, ils mangèrent.

À la fin, sur une proposition de Tyki, ils jouèrent au poker.

* * *

Jour 5

Le landemain, ils se levèrent tôt. Alors que Tyki parlait au téléphone avec le Comte, Allen était assis sur un fauteuil, et il était partit dans ses pensées vagabondantes. Dans sa tête retournait de nombreuses fois l'épisodes de la destructions de son innocence. Comme un sepctateur impuissant, il rescentait pour une deuxième fois la douleur, la tristesse et la panique dut à la scène. Même s'il le voulais de tout coeur, Allen ne réussissait pas à chasser ces sombres pensées qui l'envahissaient.

Lorsque Tyki fit un geste un peu brusque, Allen sursauta, et eu si peur qu'il ne pensait qu'à ce que Tyki lui avait fait.

-Allen? demanda Tyki, intrigué.

Le rouge lui monta aux joue, et Allen dit confusément:

-Dé... désolé...

Puis il s'enfuit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là-bas, il prit la décision qu'il s'enfuirait. Car sinon, il deviendrait fou. Mais comment avait-il fait pouur ne pas s'en rendre compte?

* * *

Après cet évenement, Allen ne sortit que pour souper, et rien ne fut dit.

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

**Bon... J'espère que ce chapitre poche totalement pas dramatique vous a plus! J'espère aussi que ça n'a pas l'air botcher (Désolé du mot... est-ce que je l'ai bien écrit?)...**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis favoris/alert! Et aussi pour les reviews!**

**Petit note:**

**Tout le long du chapitre 1, j'ai massacré le nom de Tyki de beaucoup beaucoup de manière. Comme en écrivant : Tuki! Bien sur j'ai corrigé à la fin mais bon... Alors voici ma petite histoire:**

**Au début, j'écrivais: Tykki, en me fiant à une fic. Après, J'écrivais: Tikky. ensuite, parce que Zanne me l'a dit, j'écrivait Tiky et j'ai écris Tuki et Tyfi par faute de touche. Puis, lorsque je relisais D. gray man, je me suis aperçue que c'était Tyki... Pauvre de moi quand j'ai du corrigée!**

**Bye, en espérant avoir BEAUCOUP de reviews!**

**On se revoit au chapitre 2 à la congrégation!**


	3. Chapitre 2 À la Congrégation

**Auteure: Dana et Zanne, qui a un peu écri.**

**Disclamer: Tout le monde présent dans ce chapitre apartient à Hoshino, au grand malheur de certaines personnes.**

**Note: Le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 se passent en même temps, dans le même cinq jour. Donc, afin que vous ne vous mélangez pas trop, j'ai mis les jours. (Puisque le termps n'est pas décalé, cela se passe vraiment en même temps.)**

**Note 2: Yuvi! Il y a du Yuvi dans ce chapitre! Pas gros gros, mais bon... C'est pas mon couple préféré.**

* * *

Jour 1

Un bon cinq minutes après avoir appris le départ d'Allen, Kanda s'entrainait, apparament sans se soucier qu'il n'était plus là. Dans ses pensées, c'était un peu vrai qu'il s'en fichait: Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour lui? Rien, sinon une personne de moins pour l'énerver, et aussi plus de paix. Cepandant, cela boulverserait l'atitude de gens autour de lui. Et Lavi... il serait triste, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, losrque Kanda lui avait demander, surpris et heureux, pourquoi lui et pas Allen, Lavi avait rit, l'irritant. "Parce que, avait-il répondu, l'amour ne se choisi pas! Et même si je tiens beaucoup à Allen, c'est comme meilleur ami, rien d'autre!" Ces paroles l'avait soulagé.

Oui, il serait si triste...

Épuisé, en sueur, Kanda retourna à sa chambre, prit une bonne douche chaude, et s'en alla méditer en paix.

* * *

Lavi ne savait plus vraiment que penser. Enfin, il était choquer et surtout triste...

Si on n'y pensait bien, c'était exactement les même émotions qui s'était bouleversées en lui lorsqu'il avait cru Allen mort, tué par Tyki. Mais c'était pire... Ou meilleur?

Impossible à dire.

Car si les émotions étaient les même, les circonstances avaient grandement changées.

En fait, Lavi était peu habitué au tourbillon d'émotion qu'il rescentait. Car en tant qu'héritier Bookmen, il lui était interdit d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. D'ailleurs, voilà plusieurs fois qu'il entravait les règles. Dans l'arche et presque tous les jours depuis qu'il sortait en secret avec Kanda.

En fait, c'était depuis 2 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, 2 mois à cacher leurs amours à Panda et le reste de la congrégation. Mais ce n'était pas si difficile, surtout que Lavi énervait encore beaucoup Yu.

-Lavi? demanda Lenalee.

Lavi fut surpris, mais il se ressaisit vite:

-Oui?

Elle avait l'air gênée, mais aussi déterminée à lui demander quelque chose.

-Humm... Aurais-tu... Tu sais, nous savons qu'Allen est en vie et...

-Et? questionna Lavi, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Eh bien... nous pourrions aller... le chercher...

Lenalee était toute rouge, et ces yeux laissaient transparaître la peur de s'être fait entendre par une autre personne. Elle regardait fixement Lavi, espérant une réponse positive.

-Je... oui. C'est une bonne idée, dit Lavi se laissant emporter par l'espoir de cette suggestion. Nous devrions en parler à d'autres personnes.

-Ok... J'en parle à la section scientifique. Toi parles-en à Kanda, Cross et Chaoji.

Avant que Lavi puisse protester, Lenalee était partie.

-Aaah... Pourquoi est-ce que je me récolte les plus durs, soupira un Lapin découragé.

* * *

Jour 2

Lavi s'approcha de Lenalee.

-En as-tu parler aux scientifiques? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, soupira la jeune fille. Et toi?

Lavi secoua négativement la tête.

-Chaoji est partit en mission et je ne sais pas où se trouve le Maréchal Cross.

-Et Kanda?

Les yeux de Lavi s'écarquillère:

-Tu veux que je le dérange alors qu'il s'entraîne ou qu'il médite? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Non, convint-elle. Mais... Viens, je vais te montrer où est le Maréchal.

Lenalee partit, suivi de Lavi, vers la chambre du Maréchal Cross. Elle était situé dans le haut, et elle était garder. Lenalee s'avança, et dit avec son plus beau sourire:

-Messieurs, Mon grand-frère vous demande à son bureau. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous allons garder la porte pendant votre absence, fit-elle.

Les gardes se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent en remerciant Lenalee.

-Allons-y, chuchota cette dernière.

Il frapèrent, et n'obtenant pas de réponses, entrèrent. À l'intérieure, une mare de sang se trouvait sous une fenêtre trouer. Lenalee poussa un petit cri d'horreur et Lavi recula d'un pas. Luberier se retourna.

-Bonjour, Lenalee. Et toi aussi Bookman Junior. Vous voyez, le maréchal n'est plus là. Je vous demanderais de sortir et de remettre d'autre gardes.

-Oui, fit Lenalee en tremblant. Je... Oui.

À la porte, Lavi demanda:

-Dites-moi, où est Timcanpy?

-Partit, dit stoïquement Luberier.

Lavi referma la porte.

Ils ne parlèrent cette journée là que de tout et de rien, évitant tous les sujets importants.

* * *

Jour 3

Kanda dormait encore. Un peu normal, à une heure du matin. Lavi s'était glissé dans sa chambre et s'était approché tranquillement du lit. Bien qu'il avait presque pas fait de bruit, le Kendoka se réveilla, s'assit et regard profondément son petit ami. Lavi fini par ouvrir la bouche:

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas t'en, Lavi. T'es dans ma chambre, fit Kanda.

-J'avais remarqué.

- Vas t'en j'ai dit!

- Avant je veux que tu m'écoutes, répliqua le lapin

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je...

Lavi se racla la gorge. Ensuite il s'assit sur le lit.

-Moi et Lenalee partons sauver Allen. Et nous aimerions... nous aimerions que...

-Que je viennes avec vous, compléta Kanda.

Un silence plein de tension s'installa.

Ils se regardèrent, chacun savait que Lavi gagnerait et que Kanda viendrait. Mais pourtant, ce dernier protesta:

-Et pourquoi je viendrais le sauver? Tu sais que je ne m'entends pas bien avec lui.

-Fait-le pour moi, dit-il simplement.

Kanda soupira.

-Et puis, continua Lavi, si tu le fais pas, je dirai à toute la congrégation pour notre couple.

-Oui. Je sais.

- Alors, tu viens?

- Oui, abandonna le Kandoka. Maintenant, Laisse moi dormir...

* * *

Plus tard, au matin, Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi étaient rassemblés.

-Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à en parler à Chaoji, déclara Lavi.

-Il est là, il vient de revenir de mission, dit Kanda en pointant un siège.

Lavi et Lenalee allèrent lui parler.

-Chaoji, commança la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous... Tu sais, Allen est partit. Et nous voudrions le sauver... Donc, pourrais-tu nous aider?

-Quoi? Non, c'est hors de question, fit dédaigneusement Chaoji. Comment voulez-vous que je sauves un traître pareil? Il a sauvé un Noé! Alors qu'il méritais milles morts, il l'a sauver en prétandant que des _humains_ tenaient à lui! Et vous voulez que je le sauve? La Congrégation a bien fait de s'en débarrasser.

Lenalee fit les yeux rond.

- Ah... OK, alors.

Ils revinrent à Kanda, bouillant de rage.

-Il a refuser, fit simplement Lavi d'une voix où transperçait sa colère.

À cet instant, Reevers arriva:

-Lenalee, Komui aimerais te voir.

* * *

Plus tard, au réfectoire, quand Lenalee fut revenue, Kanda commença à poser ses questions:

-Donc, où se trouve Allen? Quand est-ce qu'on part? Comment on va faire pour le sauver? Qu'est-ce qu'on emporte? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'Allen n'est pas déjà possédé par le quatorzième?

-Wow! Une question à la fois, protesta Lavi.

Kanda le regarda, attendant les réponses.

-Bon, ok, on n'en sais rien, admit le lapin.

-Et vous voulez le sauver? C'est stupide!

-C'est l'intention qui compte! intervint Lenalee.

-Vraiment? Enfin... Faut savoir où il est pour le sauver, sinon on le trouvera jamais!

- Eh bien, il doit être chez les Noah, dit Lavi, mal à l'aise.

- Et ils habitent où? rétorqua le Kendoka.

- euh... On l'ignore... Les seules fois qu'on les voient, c'est lorsqu'ils font leur apparition.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le comte Millénaire a promit de nous laisser tranquille pendant cinq ans, déclara Lenalee.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde réfléchissait, mais apparamment personne avait trouvé. Soudain, le rouquin posa la question qui le tracassait:

-Dis, Lenalee, que te voulait Komui?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il le sait, mais il est d'accord avec nous pour sauver Allen, répondit-elle.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller le voir pour lui poser la question qui le tracassaient.

-Je ne sais pas où ils habitent, mais ils sont partit en direction du Nord-ouest.

* * *

Jour 4

Le lendemain, tout était prêt. Les trois compagnons avaient fait leurs valises et étaient partis au petit matin, vers l'Anglettere, qui se situait au Nord-ouest.

Le temps était gris, les nuages lourds menaçaient de se vider à tout moment. Le vent soufflait fort, contre les trois exorcistes. Ils avançaient en silence, chacun perdu dans des pensées noires.

Des corbeaux criaient, comme si la nature était contre cette libération pourtant si juste.

Juste avant le dînée, les nuages déversèrent leurs colères, et l'averse était aidé par les vents qui se déchainaient.

-Il faut se réfugier le temps que la tempête passe, hurla Kanda pour se faire entendre.

- Je suis déjà passé par ici. Il y une grotte proche dont une source souterraine s'y trouve, cria son petit ami. Ce n'est qu'a un ou deux kilomètres.

Dans un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que Lavi avait décrit. Après environ trois longues heures de marche, les trois exorcistes arrivèrent enfin au refuge, exténués et trampés jusqu'à l'os. Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee déposèrent leur paquetage flodé.

-Nous avons des vivres pour deux autres jours, remarqua Kanda. S'il continue à pleuvoir longtemps, nous n'en aurons pas assez. Le village le plus proches est à des kilomètres!

- Et si nous économisons les vivre? demanda Lenalee.

-Je parlais de si nous les économisions, justement, coupa froidement le Kandoka.

Ils séparèrent de la nourriture pour le dîner.

Il plues toutes la journée, et ils s'endormirent au son des gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol.

* * *

Jour 5

Ils se levèrent ave une mauvaise nouvelle: Il pleuvait encore.

-C'est pas bon, dit Lavi. Nous serions bien loin si il n'y avait pas cette fichue pluie. On arrivera jamais à temps. Les vivres vont nous manquer.

Cette déclaration fut acceuilli par un silence consterné. Ce matin là, il ne déjeunèrent pas. Cepandant, quand ce fut l'heure, ils dinèrent. Après qu'ils aient mangés, la pluie s'arrêta, et ils partirent d'un pas énergique vers l'Angletterre.

La route était déserte, la forêt s'en raprochait de plus en plus. Vers 4 heure, il se seraient cru perdu s'il n'y aurait pas eu la piste, qui zigzaguait en tous sens.

Le soir arriva assez vite.

Ils installèrent un petit camp, et alors que tout le monde se préparais à dormir, la jeune fille demanda:

-Comment vas t'on savoir quel côté aller?

-Quoi? fit Lavi, totalement perdu.

-Quand nous nous réveillerons. De quel côté nous irons, répéta-t-elle.

-J'ai mis un bâton du côté d'où nous venonx. On faisais ça avec Panda.

Ensuite, ils se couchèrent et révèrent chacun à un être leur étant cher.

* * *

**Fin. Voilà. Le chapitre 2 est fini. J'espère sérieusement que vous l'avez aimé. **

**À plus, de retoour avec Allen!**

**Enfin, c'est tout, j'ai vraiment rien à dire, donc: Une review, please?**


	4. Chapitre 3 Kidnapping

**Auteure: Dana**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino excepté Dana, Dark et Dahlia qui sont à l'auteure de la fic.**

**note: Au jour 7, on peut observer un changement de caractère chez Allen. Désolé, mais sinon j'aurais pas réussi à avancer. Aussi je sais qu'on rencontre beaucoup de monde, veuillez m'excusez...**

* * *

Jour 6

Road était une gamine trop gâtée, d'après Allen. Mais elle restait quand même une Noé dangereuse avec des idées étranges. Ajoutés cela au fait qu'elle peut détruire une âme, et Allen avait toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas vouloir être avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, et la prochaine semaine se passait avec elle et Sheryl.

Leur maison était plus grande que celle à Tyki, avec un magnifique jardin deux fois plus gros que la maison.

-Allen? demanda Road. Veux-tu jouer avec moi?

-Mais on vient d'arriver! protesta-t-il.

-S'il te plaît! le supplia-t-elle en prenant un air d'ange.

Allen soupira en pensant que se ne serait probablement pas avec elle qu'il pourrait s'échapper. Mais comment refuser? Et devant Sheryl, qui était comme Komui envers Lenalee?

- Et... À quoi jouerait-on? fit Allen.

- Le jeux de l'esclave! C'est toi qui commence!

-J'ai pas dit oui! s'exclama Allen.

-Le jeu, c'est que je te donnes des ordres, et toi tu les fais! expliqua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

-Quoi? Mais je veux pas jouer! répondit Allen.

-Si tu dis non, je vais le dire à Sheryl, le menaça-t-elle.

Là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Il baissa le regard:

- Ok... Et c'est quoi le premier prdre?

- hmm. va chercher un forficule!

- Un quoi!?

- Un perce-oreille, idiot.

Bien que dégouté, Allen alla à la recherche d'un "forficule". Le problême: où sont-ils?

Rendu à un fier plan de dahlias, Allen pu en voir une bonne dizaine caché sous leurs feuilles. Dégoutant. Maintenant, étape deux: le prendre. Pas avec ses mains, c'était certain. Donc... Avec le bas du gilet? Allen essaya, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien, voir pas du tout. Finalemment, il l'enmena avec le bout de sa manche.

-Met-le dans se pot, dit Road.

Il obéit, puis attendit un ordre qui vint assez vite: Mettre de l'eau dans le pot, ce qu'il fit sans problème.

Ils s'amusèrent ensuite comme des petits fous, ayant presque oublier le jeu de départ, ils ne faisaient que prendre les choses qu'ils avaient sous leurs mains pour les mettre dans le pot. Ils y mirent verni, jello, feuilles mortes, etc.

Mais la fête ne dura pas bien longtemps, car Road fut pris d'une très mauvaise idée et dit:

-Maintenant, Allen, tu bois.

Son ton était froid, comme lorsqu'elle s'amusait à tuer des exorscistes. C'était un mauais présage, mais Allen ne le savait pas.

-Mais non, tu sais bien ce qu'il y a dedans...

Elle inspira, et reprit:

-Allen, tu es mon esclave, et tu dois m'obéir. Je veux, j'ordonne et tu m'obéis.

Allen resta stupéfait. Comment une enfant pouvait dire cela et sur un tel ton?

-Écoute, tenta-t-il, faisons autre choses! Je pourrais tomber malade en buvant ça!

-TU BOIS!

-Mais, je ne rois pas que ton père serait d'accord et...

-ON S'EN FOUT DE MON PÈRE! hurla-t-elle. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Bois, ou j'utilise mon pouvoir pour t'y forcer.

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non Road c'est..

-**BOIS!**

Allen sentit une énergie une force étrange, se glisser dans son corps et l'envahir. Il se sentait dominé, écraser par un lourds poids qui l'obligeait à bouger ses bras, Allen paniqua et essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester et hurler, mais aucun sons ne sortit, ses lèvres n'eurent qu'une petite secousse. Totalement sous l'emprise de l'esprit du rêve des Noahs, Allen but l'affreuse gelée. Il sentit des morceaux racler sa gorge et il se rappela soudain de certaines choses qui constituaient la mixture. Un forficule à demi écrasé, des ailes de papillons, des pétales de fleurs, des raisins de vignes, des petits fruits rouges, des champigons puis, à cours de rescources, du verni, du Jell-O, du mercure, des plumes de la douillette, une pelure de banane, le pédoncule d'une pomme, des déchets et quelques autres choses qui échappaient à sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'il eut tout avalé, la force se retira et il s'écroula, prit de haut-le-coeur.

Et, comme si elle ne l'avait pas forcée, Road s'écria:

-Allen! Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'aurais pas du en boire...

-Ça... ça va, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Road l'aida à le relever, et bien qu'il eut des vertiges, il tint bon jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'évanoui.

* * *

Allen se réveilla soudainement. Une forte migraine lui transperçait la tête mais sans plus. C'était la nuit, Allen pouvait appercevoir les étoiles par la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il allait allumer la lampe pour y voir plus clair, un grincement de porte retentit. Figé dans son geste, Allen se retourna, mais ce n'était pas sa chambre qu'on avait ouverte. Quelque peu soulagé, il se convinquit que s'était Road ou sa famille. Puisque aucun autre bruit ne survint, il ouvrit sa lampe et découvrit qu'on lui avait laissé à manger.

Il n'avait pas faim, et n'était pas certain d'être capable d'avaler quelque chose, il but donc l'eau qui se trouvait dessus le plateau. Quelque peu fatigué, et ne voulant réveiller personne, il se retourna pour dormir, mais dans ce geste il découvrit la silouette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement et qui était prête à bondir.

-Merde, fit l'étranger.

* * *

Jour 7

Road, le sourire au lèvres, de bonne humeur, bondit dans la chambre d'Allen en criant:

-ON SE LÈVE!

Son sourire s'effaça lorsq'elle vit sa disparition, et elle prit le bout de papier qui gisait à terre. Un court message y était inscrit:

_Nous détenons le garçon. Nous demandons une rençon en échange. Si vous n'appelez pas ce soir au 819-675-1616, de malheureux incidents pourraient lui arriver._

_Shadow_

Road releva la tête, contrariée. Il fallait le retrouver, il était quand même cher payer ce Allen.

* * *

Le jeune garçon se trouvait dans un train, entre la fenêtre et son kidnappeur, qui n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire que de lui expliquer se qu'il devait faire en tant que victime.

Si ça continuait, Allen allait croire qu'il était populaire. La congrégation, les Noahs, et maintenant des étrangers. Wow. Mais ne pouvait-il pas avoir quelques temps de répit pour s'abituer? Au moins, il n'était pu avec Road. Il commençait a sérieusement flipé. Elle avait sûrement une maladie mentale, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

En fait, si on y pensait bien, il était pas si poulaire. Ça allait quand même être sa deuxième fois qu'on le vendait. Et toujours au Noahs... Raah! Quelle bande de pervers!

Sinon, il s'était fait capturer par la bande de Shadow, qui est le chef. Et il prends pas la peine de venir par lui même? Allen soupira:

-Tu peux arrêter tes expliquations, c'est pas la première fois.

-Ouais, t'es pas chanceux, lui répondit le voleur.

Il y eu un grand trou dans la conversation, ce qui mis Allen mal-à-l'aise.

-Est-ce..., commença Allen avant de se faire interrompre par l'intercome qui annonçait que l'on était arriver.

Le voleur lui prit la main et le tira vers la sortie, ils arrivèrent bientôt à un petit village. On poussa Allen dans une ruelle sombre, les seules personnes présentes lui jetant un regard noir. Allen fut bien vite perdu dans cet enchevêtrement de chemin insalubre où trainait des gens plus que douteux.

Le voleur le poussa sur un mur de pierre et cogna à la porte à côté. On entendit quelque cri, puis des pas venant dans leur direction. Un souffle rauque parveneit à leurs oreilles.

-Présentez-vous, grogna la personne de l'autre côté.

Il devait être petit, puisque le son venait du bas, et sa voix était basse et haletante.

-Serpent, Harphan, Aras, Dauphin, Otari et Wawaron.

Une hoquetement de surprise surgit de la porte, et elle s'ouvrit sans bruit, laissant voir un homme petit et portant la barbe. Il était blême, comme si les animaux énumérer plus tôt portaient malheur. Le voleur se fit brutal avec Allen, tout le contraire de son comportement dans le train, laissant le blandinet intrigué.

Presque en courant, Allen suivait le voleur qui lui, marchait d'un pas assuré. Il descendirent plusieurs couloirs juché de déchet et plein de toiles d'araignées où l'on pouvait appercevoir des gens fumant de l'opium ou autres drogues et des tourteraux en plein acte.

Peu rassuré, Allen suivit l'homme dans une pièce assez grande contenant une vintaine de personnes. Celles-ci était essentiellement des hommes, mais trois femme étaient dans leur coins en train de bavasser. Certains étaient blessé, d'autre jouaient aux dé, mais tout le monde jetait à Allen de furtifs regards pour l'évaluer. Ensuite, apparemment satisfaits, ils retournaient à leurs occupations.

Le voleur ralentit et l'amena a un homme qui éguisait son épée. Celui-ci était grand, apparemment d'une quinzaine d'année, et avait des cheveux noirs commes ses yeux indéchiffrables. Frêle, et pourtant d'apparence fort, il regarda le voleur en lui jetant un regard interrogatf.

-Oui, chef. C'es le bon gamin.

Shadow, puisque c'était lui, regarda Allen, le détaillant du regard et dit en soupirant:

-S'il te plaît, dit pas ça... je dois bien avoir son âge. Eh bien, bien le bonjour mon cher, fit-il en se tournant vers Allen. Considère-toi comme notre invité. Et tant qu'à y être, appelle moi par mon vrai nom. Je suis Dark Iambe.

-Eh... Iambe? Comme Constance et Mydna?

-Tiens, fis Dark, surpris. Tu connais un peu de ma petite famille on dirait. DANA!

Une femme releva la tête et dit:

-Ouais? Quesqu'y a?

-Viens ici!

Dana arriva, agissant visiblement à contrecoeur.

-Dana, voici Allen Walker. Allen, voici Dana Iambe, ma... cousine? Ou ma tante...

Allen dévisagea le garçon. Cette fille avait a peu près le même âge que lui, et elle serait sa tante?

-Walker... Comme Mana walker? fit la femme.

-Ou.. oui, fit Allen. Vous le connaissiez?!

-Non, on m'avait juste engagé pour le tuer, mais finalement je l'ai pas fait, l'autre avait pas assez d'argent pour me payer.

Allen ne sut réagir à cette réponse, soulagé et effrayé, il était en train de si dire que cette fille avait tuer des personnes.

-humm, toussota Dark. Bon, en fait, je ne vous ai pas présentés pour rien, je veux que Dana te surveilles.

-QUOI?! firent les deux inerressés.

-Je paris que t'as fait exprès pour me donner des ennuies... et avec la démone qui revient, en plus... j'me pogne tous les imbécile sur le dos, marmonna Dana.

-Je suis le chef, se défendit Shadow.

-P't'être mais je suis la plus forte entre nous deux.

Même si elle avait rétorqué, Dana prit la main d'Allen et le poussa devant elle.

-Je dois m'entrainée, tu t'assoieras sur un banc..., fit-elle.

Elle amena le jeune garçon dans une pièce où quelques hommes s'entraînaient. Sans un mot pour Allen, Dana prit une arme et se jeta dans un combat. Un peu mal-à-l'aise, Allen s'assit sur un banc. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant, et que ce soit avec Road ou Tyki, de mauvais souvenirs lui revenait sans cesse, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit. Même la nuit, les cauchemars l'assallaient, aussi avait-il très peu dormit.

Et, pire tourment encore, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à les considérer comme ses ennemis. Quand il y pensait, ils avaient des points communs à la Congrégation. La surprotection de Sheryl envers Road et le sister-complex de Komui. Le côté distant de Lulubelle et Kanda. Lavi faisait des blagues plates presque identiques à celles des Jasdavids.

Ennemis, et si identiques... si on ne comptait pas le plaisir de tuer des Noahs. Ça, Allen ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Il pouvait comprendre leur haine, il en avait déjà rescentit. Mais tuer pour le simple plaisir, faire souffrir et pouvoir rire de cela, c'était trop pour lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à tous ça. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué? Heureusement, Dana revint, tout sourire, s'étant apparemment défoulée sur ses adversaires. La voix légèrement rauque, elle lui dit:

-Puisque tu connais pas le coin, je vais te montrée les chutes! En plus, la démone nous attends là-bas.

-La démone? questionna Allen.

-Mouais... Son nom c'est Dahlia. Tu verra bien sur place! Elle à cinq ans, mais à une trop forte tendance aux roses...

Une fois sortit de l'édifice, ils allèrent dans la forêt, le sentier avait déjà été maintes fois piétinés et ils arrivèrent rapidement à une plage de galets chauffés au soleil. Le courant était rapide, mais une fillette, probablement Dahlia, sautait de roche en roche. Et parfois, les roches étant très glissantes, elle devait s'aggriper aux branches des arbres pour se tenir.

Ayant entendue du bruit, le gamine se retourna, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-DANAAA! cria-t-elle. TU AS VUE OÙ JE SUIS RENDUE?

-VIENS ICI, J'AI UNE SURPRISE POUR TOI! lui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

En voyant arriver Dahlia, Allen comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Dana tout à l'heure par une forte tendance aux roses. Elle avait un bandeau rose surmontée par une rose, un colier ayant une rose, les manches de sa robes finissaient par des roses, de même que le bas ainsi qu'à sa taille. Le tout rose fushia.

Lorsque Dahlia fut arrivée, Dana fit les présentations. Ils dînèrent sur la plage, et il se révéla que Dana fut plus joyeuse que l'aurait penser Allen en sachant son travail.

Le soir était presque tombé quand ils revinrent à la cachette des voleurs. Allen remarqua un grand changement sur sa surveillante, elle était plus méfiante et froide. Déjà, son sourire avait disparu et un air inflexible était présenté aux autres.

Dark leur pria d'attendre une minute, puis congédia Dana.

-C'est pas trop tôt..., dit-elle.

Étrangement, ses paroles blessèrent Allen, qui commençait à croire connaître la jeune femme.

Enfin seul avec Dark, celui-ci lui expliqua le mot qu'il avait laissé aux Noahs. Quelques temps plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

-Oui, C'est moi, Shadow... ...Ce que je veux? De l'argent. Combien êtes-vous prêt à mettre sur son compte?... ...QUOI!? Je vous dis que je peux obtenir le double aux marcher noir... ...Vous voulez une bonne raison? Je vais vous en donnez une moi!

Dark raccrocha violemment le téléphone. Puis, après de grandes respirations pour se calmer, il soupira:

-Je suis désolé, Allen.. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, vraiment pas...

Et il partit.

* * *

P.O.V. Allen

_J'ai mal, je veux que ça arrête... Mes membres me brûlent, la douleur est si vive... La souffrance est partout en moi..._

_Je leva la tête, espérant un répit. Mais on me gifla furieusement, comme si tout espoir m'était interdit. Ensuite, on me tira par les cheveux, et un objet froid se colle à mon cou. Soudain, ça commença à serrer, à se rapprocher dangereusement. J'hurlai, y metant mon espoir et mon désespoir._

* * *

_Suis-je en enfers? Je ne me rapelle pas être mort... Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi rescentais-je une douler si atroce?_

_Mais en fait... Qui suis-je? Où suis-je? Et pouquoi fait-il si noir, si silencieux?_

_Un faible bruit. Une respiration. Un éclair de souffrance._

_Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi... pourquoi? Tant de question à se poser, sans rien savoir, dans l'attente angoissante d'un signe, d'un indice menant à la réponse._

_Et pourtant un tel vide à l'intérieur de soi-même._

_C'est comme si on avait planter d'innombrable clous en moi, puis qu'on les aies retirés. Je suis une planche vide, sans connaissance, méprisable._

_Puis, un grincement me déchira les oreilles, suivi d'un gargouilli incompréhensible. Et enfin, l'étincelle qui ralluma le feu en moi. _

_Ce mot. Ce nom. Mon nom. Allen Walker._

_Les Noahs, la congrégation, mon enlèvement._

Fin P.O.V.

* * *

Jour 8

Allen était faible, et il l'avait vite compris. Trop faible pour marcher. On avait mit aucun garde, pas de chaîne. Il s'en voulait. Il n'était retenue que par son corp.

Il était seul avec Dark, personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Le silence était assourdissant, du genre presque insoutenable. Lorsque soudain, Dark le cassa:

-Tu dois me détester. Moi, je me détesterais. Et tu as raison de le faire. Personne ne pourrais ne pas m'en vouloir. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pire que donner la mort. C'est détruire l'espoir. Je suis un monstre. Tu sais, avant d'être voleur, je ne faisais rien, je me demandais pouquoi j'étais là. Et Dana m'a dit que je recherchais quelque chose. Alors je suis devenu voleur. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, tu vois... Mais, même à ça, je me déteste pour ce que je suis devenu.

Le silence lui répondit. Allen ne pouvait pas parler.

Dark soupira.

-Je vais les appeler.

Il partit, laissant le blandinet seul. Peu à peu, Allen s'endormit, mais même dans les bras de morphée, il put entendre Dark lui chuchoté:

-Tu peux partir, Allen.

* * *

On réveilla Allen et le transporta jusqu'aux chutes. Là-bas, les Jasdavids, le reteinrent. Ils échangèrent de l'argent, puis partirent pour le train.

En pensant à Dahlia et Dana et la façons de faire des Noahs, il demanda, inquiet:

-s'il vous plaît, ne les tuer pas...

-Ouais ouais, fit David.

N'ayant pas remarquer le ton sarcastique, Allen se rendormit, soulagé.

* * *

Au crépuscrule, Tyki et Road se tenait devant un petit village.

-Tu sais ce qu'à dit le Comte? demanda Road.

-Oui.

-Alors je vais te laisser, faire, Tyki. Bye! fit-elle en partant par la porte qu'elle créa.

Un peu plus tard, Tyki se tenait seul, dans la nuit, devant le village en flamme.

* * *

Jour 9 et 10

Allen resta au lit tout le temps, et il lui était interdit de sortir. Aussi, Road veillait d'un bon oeil sur lui.

* * *

**Fin.**

** Ouf, ça m'a prit du temps... Désolée... Manque d'inspiration... Aussi désolée pour la longueur des deux derniers jours, mais faut bien qu'Allen se repose un peu.**

**Prochain chapitre: Avec Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda, où on sait pourquoi Dark à capturer Allen.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire! :)**


	5. Chapirte 4 Une nouvelle personne

**Auteure: Dana**

**Disclaimers: Seuls Dark, Dana et Dahlia m'appartiennent.**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Note: Le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4 se passent en même temps, dans le même cinq jour. Donc, afin que vous ne vous mélangez pas trop, j'ai mis les jours, qui se suivent selon la semaine.**

* * *

Jour 6

Kanda se réveilla brusquement en haletant. Il avait encore fait un de ces cauchemars qu'il oubliait au réveil. Son coeur battant encore la chamade, il se leva et sortit de la petite tente qu'ils avaient montés.

Il fesait frais à l'extérieur, il devait être environ cinq heures.

Kanda s'assit et releva la tête vers le ciel. La matiné était nuageuse, mais les probabilités d'averses étaient faibles.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, Kanda n'appreçut rien, mais se leva tout de même, pensant que c'était mieux d'aller voir et de ne rien y trouver que de faire le contraire.

Alors qu'il marchait rapidemment vers le bruit, un objet l'assoma.

* * *

Lavi ouvrit les yeux, tout sourire, et vit que Lenalee dormait encore. La place de Kanda était vide. Comme d'habitude, Kanda était le premier levé.

Soudain, un bruit sec surprit Lavi. Intrigué, celui-ci se leva sans bruit et souleva légèrement le rideau qui servait de porte.

Rien. Tout était normal; les feuilles se froissaient dans la légère bise matinale et les cendres du feu virevoltaient pour se perdre dans la fôret. Chaque pierre, chaque branche était à sa place.

Lavi attendit, immobile, essayant de percevoir d'autre bruit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent. Ayant évaluer que le bruit venait d'une dizaine de personnes, Lavi remit à sa place le tissu.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le jeune homme se recoucha et ferma les yeux, simulant le someil. Sa main serrait fermement son maillet, prêt à assomer les intrus.

Il sentit la lumière sur ses paupières et bondit hors de son lit. Lavi brandit son maillet tout en criant: "Grandit, grandit, grandit!". Puis il abattit son Innocence sur... Kanda.

Abassourdit, Lavi n'eut que le temps de comprendre la situation avant de se retrouver avec un couteau sur la gorge.

Kanda tomba lourdement, laissant voir l'homme qui l'avait utilisé comme bouclier. Ce dernier (pas le bouclier) ordonna:

-Attachez-les! La fille aussi! Et pas de blessures ou de mains baladeuses! Enfin... Pour tout de suite...

Après quelques protestations, une fois Lenalee et Kanda réveillés, l'homme semblant être le chef les questionna:

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Pourquoi on te le dirais?! fit agressivement Kanda.

L'homme se pencha vers lui et appuya son couteau sur la gorge de l'exorciste tout en chuchotant:

-Ça te parais suffisant comme raison?

Furieux, le Kendoka lui lança un regard noir que l'autre ignora en sifflotant.

Tendit que la scène continuait, les autres personnes fouillaient les effets des trois exorcistres.

-Si vous lâchez nos affaires, on va tous vous dire, dit Lenalee.

-Pff! soupira le "chef". Ce que tu dis sous-entends qu'il y a des choses intérressantes dans vos sacs. T'es pas très intelligente... Mais j'acceptes.

Aussitôt, les autres lachèrent à contrecoeur ce qu'ils tenaient et partirent à l'extérieur.

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? répéta-t-il.

Lavi se racla la gorge puis débuta:

-Nous venons... de la Congrégation de l'ombre et travaillons comme exorcistes.

-Et nous recherchons l'un des nôtres, compléta Lenalee.

-Pourquoi le recherchez-vous? fit l'homme.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas tout lui raconter?! cria Kanda. On ne sait même pas son nom!

-Mon nom? Rien que ça? Alors c'est Dark. Dark Iambe. Maintenant, si vous ne me raconter pas tout, ce sera au rouquin d'aller visiter les cieux.

Kanda se tut, rouge de colère.

-Hmmm... nous sommes en guerre et... pour résumer, l'ennemi à "acheté." notre ami, et maintenant on va le reprendre, expliqua Lenalee.

-NAN, MAIS T'ES STUPIDE OU QUOI?! explosa Kanda.

-Intéressant, fit le voleur. Je ne vous tuerai donc pas. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose.

-Quoi? demanda Lavi avec méfiance.

-Son nom.

-Allen Walker, répondit Lenalee.

-Eh bien, merci! s'exclama Dark.

Puis, il les assoma avec la garde de son couteau.

* * *

-Aïe! gémit Lavi en se relevant.

Autour de lui, les autres étaient encore dans les pommes.

En regardant dehors, Lavi s'aperçut que Dark était partit depuis longtemps, environ quarante-cinq minutes au minimum.

Ne sachant que faire, Lavi s'assit et soupira. Il regarda Kanda; il était si mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Il semblait paisible, et le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres n'était ni amer, ni dû à la colère. Il avait presque l'air heureux.

-Lavi? fit une voix dans son dos.

Celui-ci se retourna en s'exclamant:

-Lenalee! Tu es réveillée!

-Oui... Où allons-nous maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas... Attendons que Kanda se réveille, il aura peut-être une idée.

Quelque temps plus tard, lorsque Kanda fut réveillé, ils rangèrent leurs bagages tout en s'assurant que tout y était, démontèrent la tente et, une fois près à partir, s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route.

-Bon, où est-ce qu'on va? demanda Lavi.

-À cause de vous, commença le kendoka en dévisageant Lenalee, Dark sait tout. Il semblait très intéressé, et je dis qu'on devrait le suivre.

Les deux autres exorcistes aquiescèrent, et un silence se créa. Personne ne bougeait, malgré la décision prise, et Lavi fit:

-Je veux bien, mais on ne sait même pas par où il est partit!

* * *

Après avoir apris à pister, Lavi et Lenalee s'avérèrent assez bon à cela, et aux soir ils avaient atteint un village auquels ils se couchèrent et purent manger à leur faim.

* * *

Jour 7

Ce jour là, ils se levèrent de bonne humeur, c'est à dire pas trop irrité pour Kanda. Ils recommençèrent, après avoir pris un bon déjeuner, à pister les voleurs, mais l'évidence simposait: ils perdaient de plus en plus de terrain. Les exorcistes décidèrent alors de le suivre encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et s'ils ne l'avait pas retrouvés jusque là, ils trouveraient une autre piste.

* * *

-Kanda! Lenalee! appela Lavi. Venez voir je l'ai retrouvé!

-Ouf! Un peu plus et j'aurais crus ne jamais retrouvée leur piste! fit Lenalee qui arrivait en courant.

Ils arrivèrent à la place qu'indiquait le borgne; quelques emprunte de pas étaient imprimé dans la terre, et les vestiges d'un feu y étaient encore. Les traces étaients dirigées vers un sentier facile à suivre, mais puisque les exorcistes devaient sans cesse surveillés les bords de la piste pour s'assurer que Dark et les voleurs ne l'avaient pas quittés, ils étaient fort retardés, mais moins qu'avant.

Lavi surveilllait le côté droit, un air mélancolique sur le visage. De sombres pensées l'assaillaient: et si tout cela ne servait à rien, si Allen était mort? C'était possible. À moins qu'Allen ne veule pas revenir. Lavi secoua la tête. Allen allait revenir. Enfin... peut-être...

Lenalee avait vraiment hâte de voir Allen. Elle était certaine que Lavi partageait sa hâte, mais Kanda, lui, semblait de plus en plus d'humeur massacrante. D'ailleurs, comment Lavi avait-il fait pour le convaincre de venir? Lenalee se promit de lui poser la question, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls ensemble.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une route passante, où il était évident que leur proie avait embarqué dans un véhicule. Kanda en avait marre de courir après Dark comme ça, surtout qu'il n'était pas convaincu qu'il connaissait Allen. En plus, cet homme avait l'air louche.

Sinon, l'air de Lenalee l'inquiétait. Elle semblait se douté qu'il était en couple avec Lavi. Si ça continuait, Kanda devrait déguainer Muggen... Mais avec Komui, mieux valait être certain de ce qu'on avançait.

C'était presque le temps de monter la tente, mais les exorcistes rechignaient à le faire, ne voulant pas perdre encore plus de temps. Surtout que maintenant, ils savaient que des bandits trainaient... Mais malgré leurs bonnes intentions, les trois ne pouvaient se permettre d'être trop fatigué. Car si le nombres d'akumas n'augmentaient plus, ils étaient encore présents, et le Comte ne pouvaient pas tous les empêcher de tuer.

Alors, ils dressèrent le camp juste avant la noirceur, et prirent le soin de monter la garde.

* * *

Jour 8

Le lendemain, le soleil était de plomb, et dès le matin une chaleur humide était présente. Pourtant, Kanda garda son lourd manteau d'exorciste sur le dos. Lavi et Lenalee, eux, n'eurent pas le courage d'en faire autant.

Déjà que deux heures passées depuis le réveil, et les deux autres peinaient à suivre Kanda, qui gardaient le même rythme sans tenir compte de la chaleur. Quelque fois, Lavi le trouvait vraiment inhumain. Mais bon, cela faisait parit de son charme...

Ils suivaient enconre la route, qui était peu passante. Leur première rencontre se fit un peu avant le dîner.

-Hey! Vous les enfants! Oui, vous là là là! les interpella un vieux bonhomme qui avançait lentement dans une charette tirée par deux boeufs. Les deux fille et le gars!

Kanda serra les poings et répondit:

-Je suis un garçon, c'est compris vieux?

-T'es certain? Pa'ce que tu me semble pas mal féminin!

Kanda dégaina Muggen et menaça l'homme.

-Comment t'as dit? grinça Kanda.

-Rien! C'est que ma langue qui a fourché. Tu sais, un vieillard comme moi... !

-Tss, eut comme réponse kanda en se détournant et continuant son chemin.

-Désolé! lui crièrent Lavi et Lenalee en courant rattraper Kanda.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention! dit Lenalee.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, trancha froidement le kandoka.

Ils dînèrent un peu plus tard, et à peine eurent-ils rangés qu'une jeune femme blonde et souriante passa à cheval. Elle s'arrêta et leur demanda par où était Londre.

Kanda pointa une direction, et, en le remercient chaleureusement, la femme partit.

-Wow! Moi qui croyait qu'on était perdu! s'exclama Lenalee. Tu sais vraiment où on est?

-Non, répondit-il.

-Mais, comment sais-tu que... ?

- J'ai pointé au hasard, la coupa-t-il.

-Kanda, ce n'est pas une façon de faire!

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci accéléra, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Lavi.

* * *

Tard le soir, tous les trois étaient épuisés, et Lenalee parlait de monté le camp.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, aquiesça Lavi. Qu'en penses-tu, Yû?

-Ne m'appelles pas par mon...! Restez là, je reviens tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

La fatigue semblait l'avoir quitté. Il courut vers la gauche, peu certain de ce qu'il venait d'appercevoir. Malgré l'épuisement des derniers jours, Kanda accéléra, il était inquiet. Arrivé à une clairière, il l'apperçut clairement, là-bas, quelque chose brulait.

Le plus vite qu'il put, Kanda retourna la où il avait laissé Lavi et Lenalee.

-Kanda, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiétèrent ses deux-là.

-Pas le temps, suivez-moi! fit Kanda en recommençant à courir.

Lavi s'alarma imédiatemment, pour que Kanda agisse comme ça, c'était grave. Il se mit à suivre son amant, tout en prenant soin de garder un oeil sur Lenalee. Soudain, il vit avec horreur le feu devant lui.

Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee, s'arrêtèrent devant les flammes qui consummaient peu à peu un village, dévorant un grand nombre de vies.

-On doit les aider, déclara Lavi.

-On ne peut pas. Il est trop tard, éclata Kanda.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le toit d'une batisse s'effondra. Des hurlements se firent entendre, et de leur place on pouvait voir des gens en flammes criés et courir en vain, finnissant tôt ou tard par s'effondrer. Puis, une femme coura dans leur direction, sortant d'une maison. En larmes, elle semblait murmuré un nom.

Lenalee, dans un espoir soudain, plongea dans le feu et pris la main de la femme.

-LENALEEE! REVIENS! hurla Lavi.

Elle tourna la tête, et les deux garçons entendirent:

-PAS SANS AVOIR PUS LA SAUVER!

Kanda soupira, et dit vagument que, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, il le ferait. À son tour, il s'enfonça dans le feu, et, après avoir attraper le bras des deux femmes, en sortit, les cheveux roussit et la peau rouge.

-Ça va? demanda Lavi. Vous allez bien?

-Oui, murmura Lenalee.

Kanda soupira. Les exorcistes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, d'environ l'âge à Lenalee. Celle-ci releva la tête, une lueur décidée dans le regard.

-Savez-vous où est Dark?

-Dark?! Vous le connaissez? fit gravement Kanda. Nous sommes à sa recherche.

-Je vous aiderais, fit-elle en se retournant. Vous venez?

-Mais! Les gens brûlent encore! protesta vivement Lenalee.

La fille s'arrêta:

-Et? Qu'est-ce que ça change?

Sa voix se brisa.

-J'ai déjà tout perdue. Je ne connaissais personne dans se village. Et puis, la vie est trop cruelle.

-Merci, murmura le roux.

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Non, ce n'est rien, soupira Lavi.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas! les interrompit Lenalee. En agissant ainsi et rejetant votre haine sur le monde, ne vous rabaissez-vous pas à Dark?

-Me _rabaisser_ à Dark m'est impossible, répondit la femme en se retournant, de sorte qu'elle ne pu ni voir le sourire triste se dessiner sur ses lèvres ni l'unique larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Car je suis mille fois pire que lui... Mon travail... est de tuer des gens! Connaissez-vous la douleur qui vous poignarde le coeur, les frissons qui parcourent votre dos quand vous réalisez plus nettement à chaque fois que vous ne pouvez pas échappez à votre destin... Une fois qu'on a tué, nous sommes enchaînez.

-Tss, répondit dédaigneusement Kanda.

Un rire sec lui échappa, alors que la femme le regardait attentivement, dans l'attente d'une explication.

-Tuer, ôter la vie de quelqu'un... c'est un geste irrémédiable et pourtant... on s'y habitue. Tu me demandes si je connais ça? Tu crois être la seule à souffrir de tes actes? Nous, nous tuons tous les jours! C'est une obligation! Nous tuons, sans répits, sans regrets. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas nous, qui pleures, en ce moment. C'est toi. Ses frissons, ses cauchemards, nous les connaissons par coeurs! Alors arrête de pleurer la fin du monde, elle n'est même pas là!

-Kanda... arrêtes là, je crois qu'elle a compris, conseilla Lavi. En fait, si tu veux chercher Dark avec nous, il n'y a qu'une condition. Quel est ton nom?

- C'est... ...Dana! répondit-elle, et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, Dana, dit chaleureusement Lenalee, voici Kanda et Lavi. Je suis Lenalee!

Ils montèrent un camp et dormirent, se préparant à la dure journée qui s'en venait.

* * *

Jour 9

Le lendemain, lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux, tout le monde dormait. Il se leva et sortit dehors; il pleuvait. Les gouttes lui ruisselaient dans le visage, mais Kanda ne fit rien pour s'essuyer.

Il redoutait le lever des autres, devoir recommencer à agir "normalement", pour ne pas les inquiéter. Aussi il allait avoir droit à des questions, pour le petit discours d'hier... En ce moment, Kanda aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour se trouver ailleurs.

* * *

Plus tard, la pluie avait arrêté et tout le monde était levé. Tous sauf Kanda étaient mal-à-l'aise; on n'avait rien expliqué hier.

-Écouté, commença Dana, Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, j'ai agi en égoïste. Je vais vous aidé à retrouver Dark, je connais sa manière de penser, j'ai été sous ses ordres. Il y a trois cachette où il peut être en ce moment. Deux sont assez éloignées, à Londres, la troisième est assez proche.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée! C'est grandement assez de savoir où aller, fit Lenalee

-Non, en plus, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Alors, si vous voulez que le voyage prends le moins de temps possibles, il faudrait aller par là.

Elle pointait là où la forêt s'enfonçait le plus.

-Eeeeh... Je sais pas, mais on va pas se perdre? demanda Lavi.

Dana lui sourit:

-Mais non, je connais ces bois comme le fond de ma poche! Ne t'inquiètes pas, le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que je décide de vous tuez et de ramenez vos carcasse à Dark.

-Merci, ça m'encourage beaucoup à te faire confiance! marmonna sarcastiquement Kanda.

* * *

C'était l'averse, mais ils continuaient à marcher sous l'insistance de Lavi et Lenalee. Ils avaient dinés depuis trois heures, et la faim les tenaillait déjà, les vivres commençant à s'épuiser. Dana s'arrêta, et Lavi faillit lui tomber dessus.

-Commencer à monter le camp, suggéra-t-elle. J'ai entendue du bruit, là-bas, je vais voir ce que c'est.

Les autres aquiescèrent en silence, et Dana partit à pas feutrés vers l'avant.

-Kanda, commença Lenalee. Ce que tu as dit, hier...

-Elle semblait connaître Dark, je voulais juste qu'on en finisse au plus vite, fit agressivement Kanda.

-Oooh! Pas la peine de te fâcher, Kanda, c'est dur pour tout le monde! s'enflamma Lenalee.

Kanda se retourna vers elle:

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça!

-CALMEZ-VOUS! hurla Lavi alors que Kanda dégainait Muggen. Et vous voulez retrouvez Allen dans cet état là?! Si on continue à agir comme ça, on sera de retour à la congrégation en un rien de temps!

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent en silence. Malgré la véracité de ses paroles, ils ne pouvaient que rejeter la faute sur l'autre, n'étant pas en état de s'assumer.

-On devrait écouter Dana, chuchota Lavi.

Ils montèrent le camp lentement, la fatigue du voyage leur retombant d'un coup sur le dos. Ensuite, Lavi et Lenalee cherchèrent du bois mort pour fair un feu alors que Kanda allait chasser.

Ce dernier marchait à pas furtif, voulant surprendre sa proie, un jeune cerf. Kanda sortit lentement Muggen, sans faire de bruit, et avança d'un pas. Il allait abattre son katana lorsque qu'une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Le cerf s'enfuit en courant.

Kanda se retourna fâché, et vit Dana, qui souriait bêtement, comme si elle n'avait rien avoir avec la fuite de leur souper.

-Devine quoi!? fit joyeusement la jeune fille.

-On fait un régime? railla Kanda.

-Ooooh! C'est pas grave! C'est juste un cerf! Alors tu devines?

Dana était surexcité, c'était étrange, mais Kanda ne le remarqua que vaguement, trop fâché qu'il était.

-Tu as retrouvé Dark?

-Mais non! soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Mais tu es lent! J'ai été voir d'où provenait le bruit, et c'était des marchands! J'ai achetée deux chevaux, et de la bouffe!

-Et? Qu'est-ce que ça fait? dit Kanda, trop énervé pour vouloir réfléchir à ses paroles.

-Qu'on va pouvoir retrouver Dark plus vite!

Voila donc qui expliquait son excitation... Kanda soupira.

* * *

Jour 10

Ils se levèrent avec entrain, convaincus qu'ils vèraient bientôt le bout de cette aventure. Grâce au manger acheté le jour précédent, ils eurent droit à un déjeuner de roi.

-Au fait, fit Dana entre deux bouché de pain, pourquoi recherchez-vous Dark?

-Tu crois que c'est de tes affaires? releva Kanda.

-KAANDA! s'indigna Lenalee.

-Non, c'est pas si grave, en fait! dit la tueuse. Je vous demanderais juste de tuer Dark après que j'y aie parlé.

-On veux pas le tuer! s'emporta Lavi. L'inerroger. Que l'interroger.

-Ah oui? sur quoi?

-Z'êtes des imbéciles de tous lui dire, ronchonna Kanda.

Dana pris un ton arrogant, et lui susurra:

-Vraiment? Tu penses? Savais-tu que, niveau meurtre, je suis très impulsives? D'ailleurs on me l'a souvent reproché...

-Et toi, savais-tu que j'ai tuer maint de mes coéquipiers pour moins que ça?

Dana haussa les épaules et se remit à manger.

* * *

Le déjeuner fini, juste avant l'heure de partir, Lenalee prit Dana à part.

-Tu sais, pour Dark... en fait, c'est parce qu'on penses qu'il connait la personne qu'on cherche, fit-elle.

-Je peux savoir c'est qui? Je la connais peut-être...

-Allen Walker.

Dana blêmit subitement. Un flot de souvenir lui revenait. Maintenant, elle savait tout. Mais si elle voulait sauver la mise, elle devrait sauver du temps.

-Quoi? s'inquiéta Lenalee. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il faut se dépêcher! Suis-moi!

Dana partit à la course vers les garçons.

-Écoutez moi! Lenalee m'a tout dit!

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça! cria Kanda, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Ce n'est pas important! fit Dana. Je sais où est Allen. Je vais aller le chercher. Je sais aussi où est Dark, vous le trouverez à la place que je vous est indiqué. Ce manoir appartient à trois famille, dont les Iambe, mais il est truffé de pièges. On l'apelle: La maison des Appocalypses. Je vais y ramener Allen. Prenez les chevaux, je sais aller plus vite que vous là-bas. Je pars maintenant.

Elle leur laissa une carte où était indiqué le fameux manoir, puis partit à une vitesse effrénée mais dans le silence vers l'endroit d'où il venaient.

* * *

Ils sellèrent les chevaux, et partirent à toutes allurent. Ils n'arrivèrent à la ville qu'à la fin du jour, ils décidèrent cependant dans un commun accord de trouver le manoir et Dark maintenant. Toutefois, ils abandonnèrent, ne trouvant pas la maison des Apocalypses, et dormirent confortablement dans une auberge.

* * *

**Désolé du retard, le prochain devrait sortir plus vite, avec plein de révélation!**

**Ceci était mon avant dernier chapitre, plus qu'un! Et Bonne fête Lenalee va bientôt recommencer!**

**Sinon, j'insiste, Dana c'est pas moi!**


	6. Cahpitre 5 Conclusion

**Auteure: Dana**

**Note: _/ATTENTION!/_ Il y a une mort dans ce chapitre _/ATTENTION!/_**

**Note 2: Puisque c'est le dernier chapitre, ce n'est ni du côté d'Allen ni celui de Lavi/Kanda/Lenalee mais bien de tous! GOOO!**

* * *

Jour 11

Allen regardait dehors, mélancolique. En bas, il entendait les Noés parler et se tenir au courant des évenements passés.

Il était chez les Jasdavids, donc chez le Comte. Tyki était resté chez eux, mais les autres partaient ce matin et la maison semblait vide maintenant. Quoique s'en était bien proche...

Allen avait passé les deux jours précédents à penser. Remacher les même idées. Paniquer aux gestes trop brusques. Car oui, il en était rendu là, si rabaissé...

Ça lui paraissait si naturel, maintenant. Aller vers Tyki pour lui proposer une partie, ébouriffer les cheveux de Road quand elle lui donnait un dessin. Cependant, les souvenirs de guerre restait, les massacres et ignomies perpétrées étaient comme une brume de malaise, de peur ominprésente.

Aussi, ses camarades lui manquaient. Le sourire de Lenalee, les bêtise de Komui, les blagues de Lavi... Et même l'éternel air renfrogné de Kanda.

Allen soupira et se replaça sur sa chaise

* * *

Tyki monta les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, il était certain de gagner.

Il replaça son chapeau et ouvrit la chambre d'Allen. Celui-ci avait la tête baissé. Et surtout, ses cheveux étaient frisés. Le Quatorzième.

-Tyki..., soupira ce dernier.

* * *

Dana, en nage, arrêta sa course derrière le manoir. Les yeux embrumés par la fatigue, elle était entrée par la fenêtre du premier étage.

Elle s'arrêta à une porte ouverte.

-Tyki, entendit Dana.

Cette voix ressemblait à celle d'Allen, mais une nuance différait, la rendait... apeurente.

D'un réflexe, elle frappa à la tête l'homme devant lui. Puis, Dana courut et attrapa Allen, ils tombèrent de la fenêtre ouverte et la jeune femme continua sa course avec son fardeau dans les bras. Bien vite, ils disparurent sous le couvers des arbres.

Des appels retentirent.

* * *

Lavi ouvrit les yeux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil et se retourna dans une pose plus confortable, voulant restez encore un peu dans son lit.

Hier avait été une rude journée, entre le galopement incessant de chevaux et la recherche désespérée du manoir. De plus, personne ne semblait au courant de l'existence du Manoir des Apocalypses. Ils avaient demandé à beaucoup de gens de la ville. Rien.

Finalement, Lavi ne tint que dix minutes avant de se lever.

Il était assez tôt, mais Lenalee et Kanda l'attendait en bas, dans la salle à manger. Dès qu'il arriva, ses deux compagnons se levèrent.

-Allons à pied, pour commencer, dit Kanda.

Ils aquièscèrent et partirent à la recherche du fameux manoir.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, les trois exorcistes n'en savaient pas plus.

-On devrait retourner à l'auberge pour dîné et reprendre nos paquets, suggéra Lavi.

Lenalee tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de cette demande:

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, commença Lavi, avant de s'enfarger et de tomber sur une personne qui venait en sens contraire.

Ils s'écrasèrent dans un gros "POUF!" retentissant. Lenalee éclata de rire, puis aida la personne à se relever. C'était une fille d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un bandeau blanc.

-Excuse-moi, dit Lavi avec une mine boudeuse.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Je peux savoir où vous aller? Il n'y a presque rien à part ma maison là-bas.

Kanda et Lavi se jetèrent un regard.

-Ah... Nous recherchons la Maison des Apocalypses, tu sais où c'est? demanda Lenalee.

-Oui, justement, j'habite là! fit l'aveugle.

-Peux-tu nous y conduire?

La fille baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir:

-À une condition, que vous me dites comment vous avez sû son existence, exigea-t-elle.

-Eh bien, une femme nous l'a dit! s'exclama Lavi.

-Oui, mais qui? dit avec exaspération la jeune aveugle.

-Dana Iambe.

Tout de suite, son visage s'éclaira et un petit sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle murmura un simple ok, puis se retourna et les conduits vers sa demeure. Se que seul Lavi s'aperçut, c'est qu'elle avait sortit un poignard à la dernière question.

* * *

Allen se tourna vers Dana, sachant maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il baissa la tête tout en continuant leur marche. Il formula la réponse à la question qui n'allait pas tardé à venir.

Cependant, à la place de le lui demander, Dana soupira. Ce n'était pas un soupir de joie, ni un soupir de tristesse. C'était tout simplement... Un encouragement. Allen sourit, puis pouffa. Son rire résonna un instant dans la forêt, puis s'évanouit, laissant un silence qui ne dérengeait ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Allen..., murmura la tueuse.

Sans qu'ils le remarquèrent, ils accélérèrent le pas. Sous leur pied, les feuilles d'automnes se tassaient en se froissant.

-Il est à l'origine de tout, commença Allen. Il est emprisonner dans mon corps... On le surnomme le 14e. Peu à peu, il me dévore de l'intérieur, je le sens, je l'entends, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai souvent l'impression de devenir fou.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme et posé, comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Ce fut au tour de Dana de rire:

-T'es pas du genre chanceux toi! Tu te fais kidnapper et te fais vendre à plusieurs reprises, t'a quelqu'un qui te dérobe ton propre corps!

Une larme roula sur la jour de la jeune femme.

-Et dire que moi, sanglota-t-elle, je pleure sur la première morte que je connais! Alors que toi qui vis dans ça, tu n'as même pas de larmes qui te mouilles les joues! Tu es soi un saint, soi un démon, mais dans les deux cas, c'est injuste Allen... Juste une fois, laisse voir tes sentiments... Ça fait du bien, tu sais, de pouvoir pleurer librement comme ça, qu'on aie une raison ou qu'on en aie pas... !

Allen regarda Dana pleurer. Silencieusement, sans que la jeune femme s'en aperçoit, une goutte roula sur le visage du maudit. Une seule et unique larme, porteuse de tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Elle traça un chemin le long de son nez, chuta sur ses lèvres et roula sur son menton, lavant la poussière des chemins qui c'était incrustés dans sa peau.

-Merci, chuchota Allen, mais c'était à peine audible, il ne sut dire si elle l'avait entendu ou non.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés devant le manoir, précédé par la jeune fille. Pour y arriver, ils avaient du traverser un pon de pierre et un chemin bordé de saule pleureur. Et maintenant se tenait devant eux un gros batiment noir.

-Voici la maison des Apocalypses. Ma maison, déclara l'aveugle.

Ils se tenèrent un instant devant la porte, puis Kanda avança et l'ouvrit. Suivit de Lenalee et de Lavi, Kanda, longea couloir qui serpentait indéfiniment. À cet instant précit, une angoisse leur liaient les entrailles, un sombre préssentiment les empéchaient de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Dark était ici. Et bientôt, Dana et Allen aussi.

Tout allait finir aujourd'hui. Que se soit en bien ou en mal. Et même si certain ne pouvait se l'avouer, ils ne savaient que trop l'issu de ce qui allait ce passer...

Un battant ouvert terminait le couloir. Kanda dégaina Muggen, prêt à s'en servir au besoin. Puis, il entra avec fracas dans la pièce éclairée par une centaine de bougies.

Couché dans un sofa, Dark sirotait tranquillement un thé. Lorsqu'il vit la samouraï, il s'exclama avec enthousiasme;

-Enfin vous voici! Je croyais vous avoir un peu trop surestimés mais bon, vous avez réussi! Au début je voulais tout bonnement vous le vendre, mais vous savez ce que sait, ils avaient de très bon prix, alors, je crois que maintenant je vais plutôt vous vendre les informations! Ça vous dit?

-Quoi? gronda Kanda en le menaçant avec Muggen. Tu veux nous _vendre_ des informations? Tu vas plutôt nous les dirent bien gentiment! Où est Allen!

Le sourire de Dark disparut. Il se rassit doucement.

-ah... Lui...

* * *

Allen et Dana marchaient rapidement vers la pièce d'où provenait les ééclats de vois. Allen était ravi de revoir ses amis, s'il n'aurait pas été à bout de force, il aurait couru. La voix de Kanda se fit entendre:

-Dit tout de suite ce que tu sais! glapit-il.

Dana regarda Allen et ils dirent ensemble:

-KANDAAAA! ON EST LÀÀÀ!

Le kendoka se retourna vers eux, surpris et confus.

* * *

Kanda n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Allen. Pas qu'il l'avait particulièrement aimé non plus, mais c'était pour lui comme un petit frère... Un petit frère énervant, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, c'était réconfortant, enfin, la plupart du temps. Alors le voir maintenant arrivé, rouge et en sueur, vers lui, son coeur était confus.

-T'en as mit du temps à arriver, grogna-t-il.

-Allen, s'exclama Lenalee, enfin tu es là! On était partit à ta recherche!

Allen commença par aquiescer avec un gros sourire, mais celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'il vit le voleur. Mais, sans que le Kendoka sâche pourquoi, il ne fit aucune remarque, laissant plutôt la place à Dana:

-TOI! hurla-t-elle en le frappant sur le nez. TOI! COMMENT OSES-TU ÊTRE ENCORE LÀ ET SOURIRE BÊTEMENT COMME ÇA, HEIN?!

-Tu es fâchée..., répondit-il simplement.

-POURQUOI NE NOUS AS-TU PAS AVERTIT QUE LE VILLAGE ALLAIT FLAMBÉ COMME ÇA? SAIS-TU QU'A CAUSE DE TOI, LA PETITE DÉMONE EST MORTE?! LORSQUE JE TE DISAIS QUE TU RECHERCHAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, C'ÉTAIT PAS DE TRAHIR TOUT LE MONDE ET DE... ET DE!

Dana arrêta et respira un grand coup.

-C'était pourtant juste devant toi, sous ton nez, mais on dirais que tu es aussi aveugle qu'un autre!

Dark voulut répliqué, mais son souffle se coupa et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, eut-il à peine le temps de murmurer.

Kanda se retourna, un vent souain lui fouttait le visage. Une sorte de tornade se manifestait devant l'âtre du feu, des cendres virevoltaient dans les airs. Déstabilisé, le samouraï jeta un coup d'oeil à Lavi. Son amant était blême comme la mort, et ça ne donnait que plus de raisons de s'inquiéter. Puis, morceaux par morceaux, un peu comme un casse-tête, la porte de Road se forma et, fatalement, s'ouvrit.

La jeune fille, juché sur Lero, était suivi de Tyki, de Lulubelle et de Sheryl.

-Vous tenez une réunion sans nous inviter? Quelle impolitesse! s'exclama ce dernier. Je te croyais plus... gentil, Allen.

Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda se tenaient sur la défensive, alors que Dark et Dana n'en menait pas large. Allen, lui, murmurait des propos inaudibles.

-Comme on se revoit, Shônen.

* * *

Le coeur d'Allen battait la chamade. La sueur perlait sur son front, une mèche poisseuse troublait sa vue. Les noés étaient bien là, devant lui. Et le 14e, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était seul, lui chuchotait milles choses pour le troubler. Ses membres tremblaient.

Le maudit aurait bien voulut se frapper. Quel gamin il avait été, de penser qu'il ne les auraient jamais revues! Son destin d'exorcistes l'obligeait, pourtant... Avec Road, il avait dût être d'une facilité à être répéré. À cause de lui, ses camarades étaient en danger, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les protéger, car son innocence lui avait été volé par Luberrier. Au fond, c'était à lui de se faire protéger. Maintenant, il voyait d'un tout autre point de vue se qu'il avait toujours pensé. Être la personne pour qui on se battait, c'était dur. très dur. Et le blanc n'était pas certain de vouloir découvrir à quel point.

Road se balança sur le golem, son air innocent cachant les souvenirs de carnages et de tueries. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun sourire et son regard était inflexible. La Noé prit la parole:

-Je vais être gentille Allen. À la place de tous les tuer et de t'emporter cette fois comme prisionner de guerre, je te laisse le choix. Soi tu viens avec nous, la paix revient et nous fermons les yeux sur ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui. Soi tu décides de te battre avec eux, et vous serez massacré jusqu'aux derniers.

Road prit une pause pour le laisser réfléchir.

Allen, lui, était pris dans un tourbillion de pensées. S'il les laissaient partir, ils reviendraient, cela se voyait dans leurs regards. Alors ils mouraient tous, car les Noés ne se monteraient pas si cléments une deuxième fois. Mais si le maudit choisissait l'autre option, ce serait plus qu'un suicide. Un véritables massacre.

Allen soupira. La décision était facile mais en même temps si difficile... ! Il avença de quelques pas.

* * *

Devant ce geste, Lenalee paniqua. En quelques secondes, son univers basculait, et maintenant allait bientôt ce fracasser. Son choix était clair. De simples pas, et pourtant si décisif. Cela ne se pouvait. Elle devait rêver. Oui, bientôt, son grand-frère la secouerait car elle avait une nouvelle mission. Enfin... c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-Allen! cria-t-elle, les larmes coulants à flots. Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est... !

Lenalee éclata en sanglots, et se fit au tour de Lavi de prendre la parole:

-Je suis d'accord. Nous avions pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça!

Allen les regardait et les écoutait, mais ça ne changeait rien. Ce serait sa façon à lui de les protéger pour la toute dernière fois. Il se retourna, triste mais souriant.

Dark l'interpela;

-Allen!

Croyant qu'il allait essayer de le retenir et l'espérant au fin fond de lui-même, le maudit se retourna.

-Je sais que c'est un drôle de remerciemment, commença le voleur, mais c'est la maximum que je peux faire. Je n'ai aucun rapport dans cette affaire, mais enfin, grâce à toi, j'ai pus comprendre.

Un sourire triste se dessina à la comissure de ses lèvres.

-Merci, Allen.

D'un geste lent, sans que personne ne comprennent à temps, Dark leva un fusil. Puis, il tira sur la gachette.

* * *

**Fin de l'histoire c'est clos, ne parler pas je suis trop triste... enfin sauf si c'est pour des reviews, hein!**

**On m'avait demandé une fin dramatique, et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de mettre celle-là.**

** Pour ceux qui se le demande, Allen est belle et bien mort.**


End file.
